The Ring Shall Bind Them
by KarynMarie
Summary: There are some things in life, that only two people share. On Harry's 16th birthday a ring appears in the headmaster's office with a letter. From then on Harry's life is changed. The ring shall bind two souls. LemonSlashOOC HP/TR/SS HG/GW RW/LL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K Rowling owns everything.

**Chapter one: The Ring**

Harry had awoken early on that October morning. There was a soft "Hoot" and beside him on the bed was a snowy white owl name Hedwig. Harry sighed and took the owl on his arm. "Hey Hedwig, what you've got for me?" Harry asked softly not knowing what time it was. The owl held out her leg for Harry to take a letter then took a rest on Harry's dresser.

Harry, please meet me before breakfast in my office. We need to have a chat. I've discovered something that will be of great importance to you. Thank you, Head Master, Dumbledore.

Harry rubbed his eyes and got dressed wondering what was so important. As he made his way to the Headmaster's office he thought of the many things that could be going on. He got to the gargoyle and stated the latest Muggle treat that Dumbledore fancied.

"Butterfinger." Harry said. The gargoyle lazily moved aside reveling a spiral stair case that moved almost like an escalator upward towards the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Harry do come in. We have much to discuss." Albus said. He didn't like what he had to tell young Harry. But the Truth had to be known. And this was the only way to tell the young man.

"Thank you Headmaster, I do always like to be starred at by Hedwig first thing in the morning." Harry laughed looking at his Headmaster kindly. Albus had his usual twinkle in his eye.

"Well my dear boy, I know you are usually up at the crack of dawn any way so I thought we might make use of that time. I have discovered something of great importance to you Harry, and I won't keep it a secret from you. I've made that mistake before." Albus said.

"Yes Headmaster go on. I'm anxious to hear about this news. I've been wondering on my walk here what it could be about and well I'm afraid my imagination has run away with me." Harry said lightly.

"Well Harry it seems that last year when you turned 16, you activated your part of a bond. A very old bond that even I am not aware of. You see Harry; there are several different types of bonds, bonds where soul mates are involved, bonds that can be magically performed, and bonds from birth. This Harry is a bond from Birth. Where two souls and people are such a complete match for each other that on the younger of the two's 16th birthday a ring with their crest becomes apparent.

Harry I fond this ring on my desk the other day with a note that stated it was for you. Not only was it for you, Harry but that you should talk to it and get to know your crest. Because the owner of the other ring will come and collect his bride."

Harry took the ring and studied it. The Crest was made out of sterling silver with two intertwining snakes the bottom snake was resting his head on the back of the other snake and the upper snake was resting its head beside the body of the lower snake. As he turned the band around him realized that the snakes became one band.

"Harry if you don't put on this ring there will be dire consequences. I don't mean to frighten you but with out your match you will die."

Harry was frightened but he knew he didn't want to die. He put on the ring and felt a searing pain around his middle finger of his left hand. The ring had been magically made to fit his and only is finger.

"Harry when you sign a letter or a document you must now use that crest. You will just press the ring to the paper and it will magically appear. I must do more research on how this works but I know there is no Dark Magic involved with this."

"Headmaster, you said earlier that HE would come and claim HIS bride. Now I know I've confided in you about my sexuality but how could this bond know from birth that I would be gay?" Harry asked.

"Harry this is fate. Fate Harry and love. Those two things combined are more powerful then all the magic in the world."

At breakfast he began eating when Draco walked by. Of all people to notice the ring he would.

"Hey Potter, you're in the wrong house to be wearing a snake ring aren't you dunderhead?" Draco sneered.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Masssster issssss angry." The upper snake hissed.

"Massssster ssssshould curssssse, the little ferret." The lower snake hissed.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

"We know every thing Harry. My name issss Pyro." The upper snake, Pyro said. "My name is Sssssalazar" The lower snake said.

"Who isss my mate" Harry asked.

"You'll know that when the time issss right." Pyro said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything almighty?

_"Harry you must find the person that the other ring belongs to. Or you will die."_

Harry couldn't stop thinking about it. This ring had bound him to someone he didn't know. Or worse maybe some one he did, and hated. Harry didn't have a good feeling about this. Not a good feeling at all.

He was at lunch the same day as the meeting and Pyro and Salazar where talking to each other when suddenly they became still. In the door way there was a figure. Harry didn't seem to notice it much but he knew that he was a handsome boy about 18.

Hedwig flew in just then with a note tied to her leg. "Hey there girl." Harry cooed. "Here, take this bit of chicken." With that Harry took the note and Hedwig took the chicken and flew off with her prize.

_Harry, _

_Please meet me in my office ASAP. _

_Thank you,_

_Headmaster._

"Not again." Harry groaned silently.

He finished his lunch with looks from Ron and Hermione.

"What's the hurry mate?" Ron asked.

"Headmaster wants me in his office." Harry said simply.

"Ooh maybe you're getting the new student of the month award Harry." Hermione said.

"Hermione we all know that's going to you." Ron said.

"Oh guys I gotta run." Harry said.

"Bye Harry." Hermione and Ron said as Harry ran to Dumbledore's office.

As he neared the stairs to Dumbledore's office he already heard voices inside. He knocked on the door already getting past the gargoyle.

"Ah Harry, Come in. Have a seat." Albus said.

"Ok Headmaster what was such the rush couldn't this wait? I'm missing charms."

"Well no Harry, you see I've been doing some research on the ring that I gave you and I've found your mate. And well I brought you here because you're not going to take it well."

"I don't like the sound of that Headmaster."

At that moment Tom Riddle came out of the room next to the office. He was tall dark haired and had bright red eyes. The same since Harry had seen in the Chamber of Secrets almost 4 years ago.

"Neither did I." Tom said as he sat next to Harry.

"Riddle." Harry hissed.

"Yes, Potter its me. Nasty old Voldie." Tom said his voice filled with venom.

"You two will have two weeks to get to know each other. I have a tower prepared for you it's hidden except to myself and Professor Snape. And to Sirius Black Harry's godfather who will be arriving shortly. "

"I won't sleep with this monster." Harry said. Inside he was terrified.

"Oh you won't now? I know you don't mean that. Harry dear we are bound. It's not something that can just be denied. Besides you'd like it."

Harry and Albus both blushed with that last comment.

"Alright you will be staying at the picture of Merlin and your password will be 'Excalibur' understand?"

"Yes headmaster." Tom and Harry said at once.

"Is famous Potter sulking?" Tom said.

"No. Just thinking about everything you've ever done to me, now I'm supposed to love you for the rest of my life? How come everything always happens to me?"

"You think I'm happy about this? I've had to disband my Death Eaters and send them all to the Ministry myself because I'm going to be stuck by your side. That is if I want to live. Which I do."

"Masssster isss unhappy?" Pyro asked.

"Yessss Pyro. I don't know how to love a monsssster." Harry hissed back.

"Love him Masssssssster the besssssst way you know how." Salazar said.

"I don't know if I can." Harry hissed.

"He will love you too Masssssster." Pyro said.

Harry felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up and saw that Tom was watching him. When Tom saw that Harry was looking he blushed and looked away. Tom didn't know how to love. But his boy and his innocence was starting to get to him. His eyes where so like a snake that he could just blink and Tom could picture him as a snake, glasses and all.

Harry knew that he was a very forgiving person but he didn't know he would be able to forgive this -this person that killed his parents and so many other people.

"I can't promise you the moon or the stars Harry, but I can promise you that I will be here for you always." Tom whispered.

"I know." Harry whispered back.

Tom was so handsome. Harry loved the way he looked at him. He studied his face closer and realized that Tom had a dimple.

Tom reached over and caressed Harry's cheek and pulled him closer for a kiss. A kiss so filled with passion that Toms arms snaked around Harry's waste to pull the young man closer to him. Harry's hands went instantly to Tom's raven hair and Tom moaned with pleasure.

Tom pulled away leaving both breathing heavy wanting more.

"Promise me you'll give me a chance?" Tom whispered.

Harry swallowed and nodded. He wasn't sure of anything yet. But if Tom was willing to try then so was he. Harry couldn't say no to him. He could tell already that Harry was falling hard for this raven haired beauty named Tom Riddle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't flame just because you don't like something. Also this is going to be a short one folks. I'm having some real life drama that pales in comparison to a story. I'll post more when my life has calmed down a little bit.

_Harry felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up and saw that Tom was watching him. When Tom saw that Harry was looking he blushed and looked away afraid of the man that was in front of him. Tom didn't know how to love. But his boy and his innocence was starting to get to him. His eyes where so like a snake that he could just blink and Tom could picture him as a snake, glasses and all._

_Harry knew that he was a very forgiving person but he didn't know he would be able to forgive this -this person that killed his parents and so many other people._

_"I can't promise you the moon or the stars Harry, but I can promise you that I will be here for you always." Tom whispered._

_"I know." Harry whispered back._

_Tom was so handsome. Harry loved the way he looked at him. He studied his face closer and realized that Tom had a dimple._

_Tom reached over and caressed Harry's cheek and pulled him closer for a kiss. A kiss so filled with passion that Toms arms snaked around Harry's waste to pull the young man closer to him. Harry's hands went instantly to Tom's raven hair and Tom moaned with pleasure._

_Tom pulled away leaving both breathing heavy wanting more._

_"Promise me you'll give me a chance?" Tom whispered._

_Harry swallowed and nodded. He wasn't sure of anything yet. But if Tom was willing to try then so was he. Harry couldn't say no to him. He could tell already that Harry was falling hard for this raven haired beauty named Tom Riddle._

Harry kept thinking about what had happened last night; he played it over and over again in his mind. He absent mindedly stroked the pendant that was around his neck, which was an ancient double sided rune for protection, his godfather Sirius had given it to him when he had first turned 16. He sighed as the bell rang signaling that first period was over and he headed off to Transfiguration. History of magic had been spent thinking of reasons to try to forgive the monster that was expected to sleep in his bed.

He entered the Transfiguration room and saw promptly that Tom himself was sitting there talking animatedly to Professor McGonagall. Harry hung his head and quickly went to his seat.

"Oh sweetheart!" Tom called, "Wait for me!"

"Don't call me that. My name is NOT sweetheart." Harry seethed trough gritted teeth.

"But… But POOPSIE!" Tom ducked from be hit.

"That's ENOUGH, Harry, Tom please take your seats." Professor McGonagall said.

The entire class looked on at the altercation that was happening and suddenly as if in a dream Ron Weasley walked out of the class room and slammed the door.

Harry sighed and walked to lunch alone after his Transfigurations class. The class had been eerily quite after the altercation that had happened between the two mates. Harry was fuming and sat down at the table and began to shovel the food on his plate. Today's menu was slightly American in genre, being barbeque chicken and home fries with an Oreo pie for desert. Harry didn't really care what he was eating all he knew was that it was something to chew on while he chewed on the idea of being bound once again to this monster.

Tom came over and touched his shoulder looking incredibly sad. He whispered, "I can feel your anger and I came over to ask for forgiveness. Even if its just to help you get on with your life."

"I just can't forgive you for everything you've done. That would be too easy. For you and for me."

"Then at least get to know me as the person I am now, at the age of 16. I plan on taking your name when we wed next All Hollow's"

"WHAT!? I never, oh lord." Harry screeched as he passed out.

Harry woke up in what he figured would be a bed in the Infirmary. However he found himself in the bed he'd been sleeping in for the past week. He checked his clothing first, and sighed at the fact that he was indeed fully clothed, and then he checked for any magic that wasn't his. None. Odd. He looked around and there in the corner sat a crying Tom Riddle.

He looked up as Harry made eye contact with the dilapidated man who whispered, "I realize this is hard for you, you may not even be gay, but all I am asking is for you to give me a chance. Get to know me. Please. I'm dying Harry. If we don't pursue a working relationship you to as well will die."

Harry laid back down on the bed curled up into a little ball he kept thinking of those words over and over again. And finally said "Ok we'll start the courtship get to know each other for real however if I find out that you are betraying my trust in the smallest way, I'll kill you myself."

"That's all I wanted." Tom kissed Harry softly then walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry lay in bed that night he remembered the screams he heard from his parents. He heard how frightened they sounded. Harry thought about the night Cedric died and shivered. He had kissed that murderer. He had promised to try and forgive him. Harry was stunned that this raven haired boy was so easily into Harry's thoughts.  
There was a knock on the door. Harry didn't want it to be Tom, so he rolled over and looked over to the other bed. Sirius would be sharing this room with him. He'd be sleeping in that bed. Possibly with Remus. Harry suddenly felt cold and very alone. Sirius would surly hate him.  
"Harry?" Albus said.  
"Yes, Headmaster?" Harry asked sitting up.  
"Is everything all right? Tom came to talk to me after you to spoke, after you woke up."

"I'm fine headmaster I'm just trying to get a handle on everything."

"Well I think these two will help to make you feel better." The headmaster spoke as Sirius rushed in and grabbed his godson. "I know you must think that I hate you but I love you so very much and so does Remy."

Tom sat at his desk and held his head in his hands. He knew that what Harry had promised him was going to be extremely hard for Harry to do. Tom had killed his parents and left him to live a life of misery with those wretched Muggles. Tom knew that to win Harry over he would have to be a lot nicer then he'd ever wanted to be. Harry had his precious friends and Tom had, well Tom had nothing.

Yet Tom wanted everything. 

Harry was in Sirius' arms and he felt the rise and fall of his breathing as they talked. He was nervous about what his godfather would say or think, about this bound but so far that issue hadn't come up. Harry was relieved and knew that Sirius would get around to it.  
"Siri I know your dying to ask about this thing with Tom. But I don't even know where this thing is going. And I don't know if I can forgive Riddle for what he's done to so many innocent people."  
"Harry I know you think I've all the answers and so far mostly I try my best. But for this answer Harry your doing to have to look long and hard for what your answer is. Mine just happened to be Remus. And for you it may be Tom it may not be. But weather you love him or not you're stuck with him."  
"I was afraid you'd say something like that Sirius. I just don't know and I'm so confused. I think maybe its best if I return to classes tomorrow and Tom just follows along. I mean I can't let Hermione and Ron out of my life completely can I?"  
"No. I agree Harry you should return to your classes. I also think that maybe some of your ex-boyfriends should know what's going on. That way they can help you. I know that your still friends with them. Even Draco even if you don't want to admit it."  
"Who ever said I wouldn't admit to that? I mean yes we are friends. We shag on occasion and fight even more just to shag. And Neville and I where always good friends as well as Seamus."  
"Boy you'd better be joking."  
"Siri I'm a virgin. I'm joking. Sure I've snogged a lot but I want to be sure. Very sure when I take that step."  
"Alright. I can take a hint."  
"What's that supposed to mean Siri?"  
"You just don't want to tell me details of shagging that hottie Malfoy."

"Sirius! Don't make me hurt you."  
"Oh promise?" Sirius said very femme.  
"Uh no. Gag me. You're like my dad."  
"That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Tom awoke the next morning with a pair of green eyes looking at him. He tried to roll over only to have the person who's the green eyes belonged to smack him in the head with a pillow.  
"Come on. I don't want to be late for breakfast just because of you sleepy head." Harry said.  
"I bloody well don't need to follow you around your classes I'm the friggin Dark Lord for crying out loud. And I can order in."  
"Yeah but won't you miss me?" Harry pouted.  
"Alright. Alright I'm up. I'm up! Essh. Make me feel guilty why don'tyou."  
With that Harry went into the living room and waited. Sirius had left already and the only people he had to talk to where the snakes of his ring.  
"Sssssso you think he will love me, and not want to kill me?" Harry asked the snakes.  
"He can't kill you masssssster. He killsssss you he killssss himsssssself." Pyro said.  
"Besssssssssidessssss Massssssster, Tom was a good Masssssssster to usssssss when we had him. Thissssssss isssssssss Tom'sssssss sssssssssecond chance." Salazar said.  
"Ssssssso I've heard." Harry said.  
"Would you be ssssssssso cruel asssssss to deny a man his sssssssalvation?" Pyro said.  
"No I guessssssss not. But I want to be friendsssssss with him firssssssst." Harry said.

Harry ate breakfast at the head table and looked around at the people who he cared about. Hermione and Ron looked pretty happy together. Neville and Ginny where holding hands talking softly to each other. Neville whom Harry had gone out with, wasn't gay, but bisexual, and often would turn to Harry for comfort and friendship rather then, Draco, who wanted Harry in bed.  
He looked over at Tom who was talking animatedly to Professor Snape. His crimson eyes where sparkling and Harry heard the mention of some new potion Snape had conjured up. Most people didn't know whom Tom was just that he was an extra person at the staff table and thought that today he might be teaching some new class. Probably DADA since Lupin who'd been teaching it had taken a couple weeks off. Professor McGonagall was teaching Transfiguration and this year, again, and Harry would be learning how to turn into an animal.  
Harry got out his schedule and looked at it. He couldn't remember his classes when he was stressed. He saw that he had Transfiguration first then Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Double Potions, and Divination. Harry didn't particularly like Divination, but he couldn't drop it. It was too easy a class, that is when the teacher would get off his back about Harry's ill death.  
The bell rang and it was time to make his way up the stairs, Tom following. Harry sat in the front of the room wondering what today's lesson would be. Tom sat down beside him. Harry was nervous looking around as Ron, Hermione, and Neville came into the room. They sat around him, all knowing of his choice of sexuality.  
"Who's your friend Harry?" Ron said.  
"This is Tom." Harry said. He had purposely left out his last name.  
"Tom, I'm Hermione. What's your last name may I ask?" she asked with a look as if she where summing him up.  
"My name is Tom Riddle. I'm Harry's birth mate." Tom said airily.  
There where gasps as he said this. Harry was fuming. He didn't need to say that. He didn't want his best friends finding out this way. Worse. Draco was there as well and Blaise. The Sytherins didn't pick on Harry like they had but even they looked a little scared.  
"I mean no harm to any of you. I recognize a lot of you because of your parents. I'm here because of a special bond Harry and I share." Tom said.  
Harry was cherry red and about ready to curse Tom when Minerva McGonagall entered the room and tapped her wand softly. She looked at the class expecting anther altercation from the two mates, when none was acted upon she spoke.  
"Class today we will be learning how to change into animals. Now to do this we have to focus. Inside ourselves is an inner animal. Mine is a cat. As you practice this and succeed, you will have to resister with the Ministry." She said. "Can anyone tell me of any famous Animagus?"  
At this point Tom raised his hand. He knew every Animagus that had ever lived.  
"Yes Tom."  
"Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Myself." Tom said airily.  
"I had known about the others Mister Riddle. But you?"  
"Yes Minerva. I can turn into a - well should I show you?"  
"Well, Mr. Riddle it would benefit the class so I don't see why not."  
Tom stood in the middle of the room. He slowly turned into a beautiful white snake. A white snake with Crimson eyes. The white snake had silver rings around it. Harry had to admit that Tom made a beautiful snake, and Harry realized that he had made a beautiful human as well, he was everything that Harry needed. Harry however was pulled out of his thoughts by a hissing sound.  
"Don't you think itssssss beautiful?" Tom hissed.  
Harry didn't answer. He was still very angry about what Tom had said... He wanted time to think. Time to maybe forget that this boy later in life would kill his parents.  
"Very impressive. Now Mr. Riddle can you tell us why you are not on the Ministry's Registry?"  
"Since when am I one to follow rules? Besides it'd be less fun that way."  
Harry sat stone still. He didn't want this to be happening to him. Not this way. Not yet. He still hadn't come to terms with Tom Riddle himself, now all of his friends would be trying to come to terms with it and wanting Harry's help, when Harry hadn't even come to terms with it yet.  
Harry also hated being the golden boy. He hated being in a 'fishbowl' for the world to see. Where ever he went whatever he did. He was watched. He couldn't help it. Harry ran from the room and to the tower. He didn't need this. Not yet. Maybe it was a mistake having Tom come to classes with him. Although if he stayed behind Remus would kill him. If Sirius didn't first.  
He said the password and slammed the door shut. He didn't need this. Not now. He didn't know anything anymore. He caught the raven haired boy starring at him whenever Harry hadn't been looking. Maybe this was something. Maybe it was nothing. He didn't care. He just knew that he had to take it one day at a time.

Tom after speaking with Albus went up to their dorm, there he found Harry, tear stained cheeks asleep in their bed. Tom felt tired as well and very taken aback by the way the younger boy just ran away from him.  
Tom hadn't come to terms with this either. He knew that his reign as the Dark Lord was over. But to have a life and a relationship with the Boy who lived, that was something completely different. And unexpected. Tom knew that they couldn't leave each other because they would die. And he couldn't very well try to get to know the younger man for Harry would hate him for what he'd put him trough. Tom himself had ordered the death of his parents, made him suffer trough countless visions of his ruthless killings, and he himself had tried to kill him on many occasions. Tom sat in a chair by the bed and watched the younger man sleep. Harry looked like an innocent child, his hair longer now, softer from the looks of it. The scar just visible from underneath the ebony locks. "The scar I gave him." Tom sighed. Tom was intrigued by this boy. His features where good-looking, his body small but muscular. "Must be from Quiddith." He mused. Harry, Tom noticed, didn't wear glasses anymore and his eyes where this color of green that reminded him of a serpent. When they where open that is. Tom was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Harry had woken up and was watching the raven haired boy. Harry noticed that his facial features where strong and firm. He was taller then Harry, and very muscular. His hair was longer then Harry had remembered in the Chamber. But then when they had meant in the Chamber Tom was only 15. Harry was pulled out of his trance when the older boy clear his throat to speak. Harry jumped a little. "Why don't you go a take a bath? It will relax you then we can talk." Tom said. "Alright. But don't try anything funny while I'm gone." Harry said. Harry gathered his pajamas and a towel, and then walked into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it for good measure. Harry was so confused. He was just a kid and now he was bound to Tom Riddle of all people. There never again would be Draco snogging seasons, or Neville cuddling seasons. Just Tom. That scared Harry. He drew his bath water and began to wash his hair lingering over the silky locks that had grown since he was 12. The tub, like the one in the prefect's bath room was huge. Enough to swim in. Harry began to do laps and the floated wondering what he would tell Tom or what Tom had to say that would change anything Harry thought or felt. He sighed and got out of the tub. And dried off. Harry got dressed slowly and walked out of the bathroom to Tom waiting in the same chair he'd been sitting in when Harry had gone into the bath. He noticed that he looked so lost and as if he might have been crying. Harry shook his head and let those thoughts of him pass with out further looking into what they meant.  
"Harry I think we need to talk about what is going to go on with the rest of our lives." Tom said softly.  
"I don't want to talk about the rest of our lives I want to talk about coping with this now. The future can wait."  
Harry sat on the bed and looked over at the raven haired boy, and the older boy looked at the ebony haired youth in front of him.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Harry for everything my future self has done to you. I know that it must be hard for you and I know that you wanted to tell your friends yourself. But I've been talking with my ring and Professor Dumbledore and we really think that if we begin courting that it would help this situation. And you did promise."  
"I did promise, but it's so hard for me to get a grip on this situation. But a promise is a promise. Can we go into Hogsmeade?"  
"I know it seems like I ask a lot but it's the only way that maybe you'll get to see that I'm not so bad. Remember I'm only 18. My life starts over again with you. And I don't see why not. "  
"I guess. So when should we have our first date?" Harry asked.  
"How about two days from now this Friday?"  
"Deal. I'll sleep on the couch." Harry said, Getting up and moving over to the couch.  
"Goodnight Harry."  
"Goodnight Tom."  
And with that each boy went over to their own bed and fell asleep wondering what Friday would hold for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry for those of you thinking this is a little fast from the start of the story until now has only been two weeks. Everything will be explained in this chapter. I promise. 17 reviews thanks guys! I'm excited! I do not own Harry Potter nor any other characters. This is also pre HBP. Thanks.**

Chapter 5 …. Friday.

Harry woke up remember the conversation that had taken place that Tuesday, he looked up at the calendar and realized that it was Friday. Harry quickly got up for his Hogsmeade for his day alone with Tom. He realized that he was already late so he ran into the shower and got dressed; he never remembered using his favorite vanilla shampoo and body wash. Hermione loved the smell of it and called him a poof regularly. Harry was hoping that he could really get to know Tom today. He heard something from the hallway outside.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir, you carriage awaits outside. Mr. Tom Riddle has already arrived to set up." A house elf had said, Harry later wondered why it hadn't been Dobby.

Harry rode to the village nervously when he got out anther house elf was there and instantly blind folded Harry so that he couldn't see where exactly he was going, which scared and aroused him all at once. He could tell the change of light with in an instant and knew at once he was inside.

"Welcome Harry." Tom said softly as he took the blind fold off. What Harry saw nearly made him pass out. In front of him were a table and two chairs on what looked like a balcony outside right over a beach at sunset. He knew that Tom had to transfigure a lot of things to get it this perfect.

"Wow, Tom this is too much. Why did you go to this much trouble?"

"Well I wanted to give you and I both the chance to get to know each other on a friendship… relationship basis first. Then we could move on step by step from there."

"Wow, I mean Tom this is great!"

"So, I was going to ask you about your childhood and what not but then I figured I would ask if that was alright with you?"

"Oh yes I want to know about yours as well, please you go first."

"Well I grew up in an orphanage, and the women there were mean, and self centered, they took away toys that were given to me and gave them to other children, then said I was a bad boy for taking them back. …. Um let's see, I could do things magical at a very early age, from what everyone told me at the castle it was the earliest they'd seen, until you. In school I remember being feared, and somewhat bullied. My days after the moment time rewound itself are slowly fading from my memory, so I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I wasn't abused, but I wasn't treated like a normal loving child. Now enough about me what about you?"

Harry looked on ashamed, he knew his past would make Tom not love him. But slowly he began.

"I was abused by my Uncle until I left for Hogwarts, I was beaten thrown in a broom closet, molested, and called a freak. I made a pain of glass on the snake's cage disappear when I was 11, and things just kept happening to me."

"Wow Harry I'm sorry. That is really rough, and for what its worth, I'm sorry that your life has been that much harder because of my actions."

"I can't say that I forgive you right now, or maybe even ever will I forgive you fully. I have no idea why we are together. But as I have promised I'll try. However I do want to know what kind of music and things you like to do."

"Well, I love Metal. Anything from the Weird Sisters to Running with Scissors is good by me. I love those movie boxes they have out now, you can get movies that are not even released yet in the Muggle world. Lord of the Rings is a good one for me. Since I grew up in the Muggle world I usually read Stephen King, and other books that where 'horror'. What about you?"

"Well growing up in the Muggle world I also like Muggle movies, and some music. I too like Metal, usually Muggle metal. There was this kid in the park where I lived that was all gothed out and used to listen to some pretty good music, and at one point I wanted nothing to do with this stupid school and he was my first lover. He taught me how to stop and just listen. He didn't have a sexual relationship more as an emotional one. Just him touching me in a certain way would make me shiver. See he'd hold his hand an inch or so from my skin as if touching only my aura. Caressing it was more the word. Anyway, there was never anther after that, until this."

"Wow I bet is was romantic with him."

Harry tucked a piece of hair behind his ears, he'd woke up with it very long the morning after his birthday and never knew why, well now he did, since he was the 'bride.'

"It was, while this is romantic, and all, he was more simple. Peanut butter and strawberry jelly, with strawberry wine under the stars. Or sipping whine by the river."

"Wow that does sound romantic. So do you have a com… com… computer?"

"My cousin does, I was never allowed to. I want an apple note book. But it wouldn't work here anyways."

"I'll give you the world if you asked it of me."

"Don't make me promises like that, ones that you can't keep. I don't know if I'll even forgive you, I may find away out of this."

"I can see it in your eyes that you wouldn't. Face it Gryffindor, you love me."

"No I don't, I can't and I.."

"You don't know what you want. Seriously, you need to figure this out and fast. We are running out of time. Soon your magic will become weaker and you'll find that you will be more and more forgetful."

"What?"

"We are both dying Harry give it a month or two and you'll begin to loose your mind, most people signify this in the real world as a Muggle illness called bipolar. Massive wild mood swings going from extreme happiness to sudden extreme sadness."

Harry felt a familiar warm feeling from his hand… the ring, something he'd forgotten about. _"You must listen to him Harry, he's right." _Pyro said.

"Fine we continue to date. Considering I can't get out of this and its your fault. I will continue to date you, and then marry you at the given time that's been set up. And to the duty of my mental health we will consummate the marriage."

"Fine."

"You're angry with me."

"Yes Harry I am. Duty? I'd rather go mad then to sleep with you. I mean, all I wanted was a family to love me a father to my children and someone to dammit just love me."

Tom stormed off in a very 16 year old like fashion and Harry wondered if he could get his memory modified….

Harry went up to the headmasters office after the carriage was brought back to the castle.

"Headmaster, I was wondering if I could ask you.."

"You want to know if I can modify both of your memories so you only remember your childhood and meeting each other?"

"Well yes professor."

"We'll have both of you in here tomorrow so we can do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Duty or Love?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Cannon nor anything J.K.R. I know the last chapter didn't go according to plan however this chapter you'll see… bwahahaha. (A.N- I'm using this year because I don't know when H.P. really took place.)**

Harry sat back and reflected on what had happened from last night to this morning. He'd called Tom his duty, and really he did sort of in the tiniest way feel like that. But he had a promise to keep and in reality he cared for him… for Tom. He'd been keeping a diary of everything that he'd felt and thought about since this had happened. He wanted Tom to read it. But he doubted Tom would give him anything but the silent treatment.

Finally Harry had told Tom that he would be getting his memory modified to only remember his childhood and then meeting him, as the 16 year old Tom Riddle. Harry had also asked if Tom would join him in this so he would truly have a chance to start over. Tom agreed, only on the precept that it was a guarantee. Harry didn't know this, but quickly agreed.

It was 10 am when they went up to the Headmasters office. Together they sat down to listen to what the Headmaster had to say to them.

"This is not for certain that it will work, however once this is done you will feel tired. You may get something called a flashback, and if you should ever want to remember everything… I shall keep a pensive with the living memory inside of your lives. Now this will be in full. Don't ask me to undo this you'll have to live with the pain of finding out trough the memories; you'll also remember this conversation only in the living memory. You are going to wake up tomorrow and remember your friends, in the case of Tom your friends that you've made here, and you'll be meeting each other for the first time. Please sleep in different beds tonight, only because it could become awkward to wake up to a stranger in your bed."

With that Dumbledore extracted the memories for the pensive. After this he began to speak a very old tongue that neither of them had ever heard before. They felt warm, with white lights glitter over their heads. They didn't understand anything except that they were safe.

Neither of them remembered going to their rooms nor did they understand how they got there. The only thing they remember is that it was the best sleep that they have never had in their lives.

The next morning Harry woke up in a very big comfortable bed that wasn't his Gryffindor bed. He didn't know whose bed it was nor did he remember how he got there. But he had to use the loo so he got up and softly padded to his bathroom… then realized he forgotten where it was, so he walked outside his door. There was a common room, and to the right, a bathroom. Relieved Harry went in and nearly screamed at what he saw in the mirror. His hair had grown down to his waste. He had silver, gold, red, and blue streaks in the black, now much calmer, main. He was drawn closer to the mirror as he saw that he no longer needed glasses, and took his left hand to touch his face, where he at last saw the ring, which was instructed to not mention their previous meeting.

"What a beautiful ring." Harry said to himself.

"Thank you Massster."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he had heard his ring talk to him, he shook his head, and this isn't happening, the ring did not just talk to him.

He went down to dinner noticing that there was a man at the Gryffindor table by Hermione and Ron. He walked over there and sat down by the boy.

"Hey, I'm Harry, what's your name?" Harry asked, he'd known he'd been gay for quite sometime but this was the first guy since his recent ex that gave him butterflies like this.

"Tom Riddle."

Harry shook his hand wondering why that name sounded so familiar, he didn't know so he just went back to eating.

"So Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, after breakfast." Hermione told him between bites of her eggs.

'Great' Harry thought.

After dinner he made his way to the headmaster's office, and told himself that whatever it was, it couldn't be all bad. But he had a feeling that it involved that new student that he'd been eyeing during breakfast. The door was open and he went in, to see that the new student was indeed there.

"Hello Headmaster. What brings me where today?" Harry said, feeling a sudden sense of de ja vu. He shook this off and waited for his headmaster's answer.

"Well as you see we have a new student, who is here for a very special reason."

"What's that Headmaster?" Harry said.

"Well when you turned 16 you formed a bond that pulled you to another person, someone whom you'll be very happy with."

"But headmaster I think I already have a crush on someone, why I am telling you this I realize it's a bit of a 'too much information' subject. So I doubt that I will be needing your 'man of my dreams'."

"Oh but Harry you've already met him, he sat near you at the Gryffindor table. His name is Tom, Tom Riddle." Albus said with that damn twinkle in his eyes. Harry wondered if there was a spell that he used to keep that twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, then, things are very different then. I'd love to get to know this man."

"You'll have your chance later, I have a set up a 'date' for you two to truly get to know each other, and while I can't let you have a week off of school because you are well behind, as usual. However you will have the same class schedules and you will also be going into tutoring under Professor Snape."

"S-snape? But, but, I don't need tutoring I have Hermione to help me with things!"

"That's Professor Snape to you. And you'll need the extra lessons anyway. As will Tom. His entry level testing was amazing in everything but Defense and Potions, and since you are very good at defense Snape is going to tutor you in potions and well he'll also be tutoring Tom at the same time in defense. Also I wanted to give you fair warning that there's a new teacher for Defense. You know him well."

Sirius and Remus walked trough the door just then, to Harry's delight. Sirius had come back from the veil unharmed. For that Harry was thrilled. Remus was also trilled and had taken the honey moon that they'd never been able to take.

"Siri! Remy!" Harry squeaked, "You're back!"

"Yes we are and we wanted to talk to you about this bond. Your father and mother were also apart of this bond, so please don't feel like you are alone. However you have until Christmas to complete the bond, so date as often as you can, kiss whenever able, and make sure you sleep in the same bed as often as you wish."

"Wow Remmy, you sound like a muggle hallmark card!"

"In all seriousness- no pun intended - do what Remus has said and don't ever be afraid, ask us anything you wish. But for now, you have to get to your transfiguration class. You're late."

"SHIT!" Harry said as he ran out the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Professor McGonagall. I was with the Headmaster."

"Take your seat, it's perfectly already, he flooed be and said that you'd be a little late."

The lesson went off with out anything interesting happening. Tom sat by him. Harry had the feeling that he'd already had the talk with the Headmaster. Tom whispered to Harry often in the lessons about the date for tonight that had been set up by the Headmaster.

Hermione caught up with them smiling at the two of them. She didn't say anything however she knew that something had been in their pumpkin juice this morning. How does a couple go from fighting all the time, to walking peacefully hand in hand down the hallway. The two said love birds didn't know about their own memory modification but Harry wrote himself a letter and gave it to Hermione. Should Harry ever need to know what he'd done Hermione would just give him the letter. She didn't realize she'd made it back to her dorm. She said the password and went up to her room, and re-read the letter that Harry had given her, and the one that Harry had written to himself.

_Hermione, _

_Please accept my apologies right now, I realize what I am about to do is not only wrong in the purest sense of the word, but it could come with side effects far greater then any dark-lord. You see I am getting my memory modified so that Tom and I will not go mad, or worse die. I don't know how I feel about him right now, but when I close my eyes its his face that I see, I don't know of this is love or if it is just lust. You know about Stephan and how much he met to me. This is sort of like that. Tom is my drug and to live I need him. Please don't tell Ron. Don't tell me after this is done. Enclosed I have a letter written to myself should I ever want to know what is going on. I love you Hermione, you've always been like a sister to me. Be happy with Ron, he loves you; you can see it in his eyes. _

_For now be well. _

_Harry. _

Hermione got out the other letter and re-read that one as well.

_Harry, _

_I'm writing this to myself, because of the fact that nothing lasts forever. Tom Riddle Jr. Is in fact the Voldemort that we read about in the books, the books where I 'defeated' him by love. You'll be confused about that one at first. But you'll figure it out. If you ever need or want to know the truth, the living memory is with Albus Dumbledore in a pensive in his office. You've had your memory modified so that you and Tom can have a life together, the life of a 16 year old couple and not someone who is nearly three times your age. _

_Good luck._

_Me_

Hermione prayed to everything she sought dear that she'd never have to give him this letter. EVER.

Harry and Tom walked hand in hand to their next class, which was Defense. Remus and Sirius where there with open arms to all of their students. They had wicked smiles on their faces. There were no desks in the vast room. Just them standing in the front of the room, and there was windows of course but other then that the room was bare. Harry knew exactly what was going on and had a sense of de ja vu for some reason for the second time that day.

Once everyone had gotten into the room, Sirius and Remus started to cast hexes, and curses at the students as a basis of who needed the most work, and who could help the other students. Harry instinctively put up a self protecting shield and started throwing curses back at his teachers, Neville did the same as well being apart of Dumbledore's Army his skills improved so much. Draco got hit with several curses all at once and had to be sent to the hospital wing. Harry snickered. It had been him that sent out the curses and the one that had him in the hospital wing was one sent out by Neville. Tom wasn't fairing to well either. Sirius noted this and rose and eyebrow. "And this was the previous dark lord? Huh." He thought to himself. He didn't say anything in front of the class for Tom's benefit and for Harry's since the two teachers had been informed of the memory modification. Tutoring would be a bit of a challenge. Tom I don't think remembered any of his old lessons. Maybe the spell worked a little too well. Either that or there was some sort of Karmic backlash... They'd find out in time I guess.

Another thing that had them wondering is that how had the two progresses so quickly to become the schools most talked about 'couple'. Sirius would be talking to the headmaster sooner then he thought...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, nor is this a Cannon story. Also another note, if you don't like what I write don't read it, nor review it. To all of the 26 awesome reviews that I've gotten thanks. Here's your chapter! (I realize that this is going a little fast, but according to the bond they have until Christmas to complete the bond. I promise it won't go so fast as soon as the bond is complete!)**

Chapter 7 Enjoy the silence.

Sirius had wondered about Harry's journal that he kept, since the abusive relationship with Stephan, he had kept the diary. Sirius would bet his job that Dumbledore had taken the journal into safe keeping. He wondered if he could read it to see how Harry really felt.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in." Sirius said.

"Professor, might I have a word with you?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Of course you may. And there is no need to be so formal. Please call me Sirius." He said with a smile on his face.

"Alright, well I've come to talk to you about Harry. I think that he's been drugged. I realize that his memories been modified but after Stephan… I don't think he'd fall for someone this quickly."

"I think you might be right, but why do you think so, I have my reasons, but I'd like to hear yours."

"Well in all seriousness, -sorry-, I think that someone might have spiked both of their pumpkin juices this morning, see Harry seemed a bit interested in Tom, but not at this point. The point they are now."

"I see, it is possible to have the house elves put something like that into their potions. I smell either the Weasley twins, or an over zealous Albus." Sirius whispered.

"Thank you for your time Sirius. I hope we get a chance to visit again sometime" Hermione said, she feared that she had said too much. Since coming from the veil Sirius had become very protective of his godson. She left the office in silence wondering where Harry was.

Harry Potter was shaking, with fury, with rage. Tom was there rubbing his back. But it did nothing to help calm his nerves. Stephan his very short time ex was coming here. Harry was under the impression that Stephan was a Muggle. In truth Stephan was going to Durmstrang, and was a good student and a powerful wizard. He'd lied to Harry. All along he'd been a wizard. He turned to Hedwig and gave her a treat and a pat on the head thanking her for the delivery.

"I'm sorry Tom I need to be alone for awhile. Do you mind reading or doing homework here while I calm down?" Harry whispered to Tom.

"Sure I'll be here when you return."

Harry went to his room and took out the Muggle CD player that Stephan had given him and popped in Lacuna Coil and turned it to "Enjoy the Silence". He soon nodded off, but was awakened when he heard the intro to "Heaven's a lie" his favorite song. He conjured a guitar and began to strum along singing. Music always lulled him. He got out the note that Stephan had written to him, and reread it again.

_Dear Harry, _

_I think you can do much better then me, after all the lies. I realize that I shouldn't even be talking with you. But I miss you and I love you. I want you to know what I couldn't tell you before. I am a wizard Harry; I've been going to Durmstrang as long as you've been going to Hogwarts. I couldn't tell you for fear of you thinking I was a Death Eater. You've seen every part of me, and you can tell for yourself that I am no follower of the Dark Lord. Do you remember the nights, where whispered promises of forever lingered on our lips? I want to full fill those promises Harry my love. _

_I am coming to Hogwarts with in a few days. I hope you don't mind. I need to see you. _

_All of my love,_

_Steve. _

Sure Harry remembered those nights; he also remembered the cocaine, the sex, the abuse, and the pain. The pain he remembered the most. He'd gotten into a fight with Stephan one night and he was flying all over the room. He'd suffered from a concussion, a broken nose, three broken ribs, and two black eyes, and that was just that one fight alone. He'd started to use heroine, and Harry knew he had to leave.

His thoughts where disrupted by Dobby popping in to tell him that it was dinner time and that he was invited to eat with Sirius and Remus. He smiled and nodded. "Tom." He called. "I'm going to eat with my godparents is that alright?"

"That sounds wonderful. I think I am going to catch up with Hermione anyways. Meet back here?" Tom said.

"Sure Sure." Harry said. Tom grinned; he loved when Harry said that. It just made him grin, and he had no idea why.

Harry went out to eat with his godparents, wondering what it was they wanted to talk to him about. He knew that if it was a private dinner there would be a ton of food, and a stern lecture. Wonderful.

Harry walked into their private chambers and gave Remus and Sirius both hugs. "So, what's up?" Harry asked.

"We are worried Harry, about the relationship between you and Tom, progressing to quickly. I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later." Remus started soothingly.

"Don't worry about that. Worry about this." Harry said shoving Stephan's letter into their hands. They read it together their eyes collectively growing wider and wider. "That little bastard! I'll ring his neck once he gets here!" Sirius seethed. "Just you watch I'll kill that little bastard."

"Um Sirius, first of all calm the hell down, secondly, if anyone should be killing him it should be me." Harry whispered.

Sirius sighed and hugged his godson forgetting what he was originally mad about. He hoped that everything would turn out alright for his beloved godchild.

Hermione was going to get to the bottom of things if it meant hurting her best friend. She didn't want to do that, but if someone snuck a love potion into their pumpkin juice, wouldn't it wear off and they would no longer be attracted to each other? Or worse what if one of them found their memories or a trigger to the memories and would want to know the truth, and broke the bond?

She rounded the corner and strait into Tom. She gapped at him wondering where he had come from; he hadn't seen Tom or Harry all day. Had they? No Tom looked worried. "Uh- Hello Tom. I'm sorry for knocking into you."

"It's alright. I'm worried about Harry, I mean first he gets a letter from Steve, and then his Godparents want to speak with him. And I'm a mess Hermione. I don't know what is going on. I just want these feelings to stop."

"What feelings Tom, what are you talking about?"

"The feeling that I'm falling in love with someone who is about to be taken away from me. I know this sounds rather odd, but I feel like I've known that boy forever; there is a pull that I can't explain, except for the whole bond process. He calms me, centers me. And he can't help but to be upset over a little letter."

"There is a reason for that Tom. Steve... Stephan as he liked to be called was a drug user, he'd tried to get Harry to do them and as far as I know Harry only ever did coke once. He'd suffered a lot at the hands of Steve. He was abused, rapped, and nearly killed. Steve would starve him and whore him out just to get another fix. When Steve started to use heroine Harry knew it was time to get out of there. Not with out a price. His Muggle relatives wouldn't take him back in. So he came to live with me for a few months before school started up this past year. Before his 16th birthday his relatives finally let him back into the house. He was treated like crap and was treated like a maid. He was alone on his 16th birthday. And while he'd never admit it, I knew what was going on. While he was in St.Mungo's for his treatments to get better and to be healed, one of the nurses had said that he might never be able to have children because of the miscarriage. He's been going trough all of this and now you? You are like his Savior. Tell him any of this and I'll hex you into oblivion." Hermione said. They where walking down the empty corridor and into the great hall. Tom to say the least was most intrigued by Harry's past. Not as bad as his own he felt. He'd have a talk with Harry to see if he would tell him what Hermione had just had.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

"You're welcome. Let's eat. Then we can hang out for awhile."

Back up in Sirius's rooms, Harry was laying in his lap, with tears in his eyes. He'd no idea that Stephan was a wizard. As far as Harry remembered only two wizard men could have a baby, so this would explain the miscarriage. If he had the baby full term, he would have given it to Sirius and Remus who couldn't have children because of Remus' condition. Harry looked up at his godfather and whispered, "What am I gonna do. I really care for Tom, for some reason I don't know why but I feel like he completes me. It's like… love at first site do you know what I mean?"

Sirius nodded, "That's what I thought about Remus the first time I laid eyes on him."

Both of them had taken nearly two hours to calm down eat, then reply very politely that Harry had moved on and there would be no need for Stephan to step foot onto Hogwarts school.

Harry didn't go back to his rooms; he figured that Tom would be having fun with his new friends so Harry went to speak to the Headmaster. The man had always been like a grandfather to him and he respected what he had to say. This was one of those times that he desperately needed some good advice, the calming potion spiked lemon drops and a biscuit.

"Come in Harry I've actually been expecting you."

"Headmaster we've got a problem."

"This isn't about Tom is it? You've only got two months to complete the bond, and its going to Hollow's Eve in a few weeks." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"No, Tom is great. It's the letter that I received today that is the problem, you see, I got a letter from Stephan. He's coming here, to Hogwarts!" Harry rambled.

"I know. He's been kicked out of his previous school, and applied to come here. Now Normally I would say no, but Harry you've got to have some closure before you pursue a relationship with Mr. Riddle."

"I had closure the moment I walked out that door." Harry whispered.

"Then why are you letting it bother you that he's coming back. Be the bigger person in this Harry. For all of our sakes."

Harry left the Headmasters office in a not so good mood. He decided that a nap would be better for him then anything so he went back up to his dorm room only to find Tom sitting there reading Harry held up his hands, and said "Before you start asking questions I need to take a nap. I'll explain everything after I get up."

"Harry I don't want you to have to relive something that is painful, Hermione already filled me in on what was going on, er- the shortened version. If you'd like to tell me the longer more personal one that's fine, but, don't feel you have to ok?"

Harry smiled, "Thank you for saying that you'll never know how much that means to me."

dream

Harry was back in the apartment that Stephan and he had lived in. Harry would have given up his entire wizard training for him, had he asked it. Harry walked down the hall into a bedroom. It was decorated with bright greens and blues, a bassinet was in the corner with a beautiful baby girl lying inside. Harry picked the little girl up. She had his emerald eyes and Stephan's beautiful red hair. Harry looked around to hear Stephan's voice in the background, "Baby, are you ready we have to get to class and drop Christine at the baby sitters!"

"This is a dream, this is a dream this is a dream." Harry kept saying to himself but no matter what he couldn't wake himself up. He pinched himself and it hurt. "Damn." Harry thought. Suddenly he heard his name in the background. "Harry! Harry! Please wake up Harry."

/dream

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Tom. This was going to be trouble Harry could feel it. Albus had been right, he needed closure and he needed it fast. In two weeks it would be Halloween and the bond needed to be completed in December.

"Are you alright? You where screaming in your sleep.

"I'm fine honey I'm fine. I just need to get some closure before we can complete this bond."

"I understand. I just hope that you can get everything settled by the time we need to complete the bond."

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Harry leaned up and kissed Tom softly.

The next day was Friday, the day that Harry's world could possibly come to and end. It was the day that Stephan would walk trough the doors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been talking Sirius and Remus about his dream and about his feelings. Sirius had given him a new journal, because for obvious reasons Harry couldn't have his old one. So Harry had been taking the time to write in the journal every chance he got.

Harry was sitting with Tom holding his hand at Breakfast when he stepped trough the doors of the Great Hall. Harry tensed remembering everything that man had ever done to him. There was no regret ever being with him, he'd taught Harry a lot about himself. But there was lot resentment at the fact that he'd had start his life all over again. He'd been happy, when he wasn't being whored out, or used in some way. Hermione had been really pissed off once she'd learned the entire story, it took Harry weeks once he'd gotten out of St. Mungos to actually tell her what was going on. She didn't think he knew about the pregnancy but he did and it killed him emotionally to know that he was so close to having the family he'd always wanted, only then, he had it ripped away from him.

Harry studied Stephan from Tom's side. He had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it quite yet, but he knew that something was up.

"Hello Harry."

"Stephan."

"What a cold greeting for an old lover."

"Emphasis on OLD." Harry seethed.

"We'll see about that. We'll just have to see."

"We'll just have to see" Harry mocked.

Stephan leaned in close to Harry, "Don't ever mock me again. Remember the last time?"

"All too clearly Steve."

"Don't call me Steve." Stephan seethed. It wasn't a good thing for Harry to get Stephan so angry. He grabbed Harry's robes with one hand balling his other into a fist.

"Excuse me but get your hands off of my bonded." Tom said causally.

"And you are?" Stephan asked removing his hands from Harry's robes.

"Tom Riddle."

"Aren't you sup-"

"Stephan lets get you sorted now." Minerva said.

"Fine, but if that thing puts me in Gryffindor I'll leave."

"Then let's hope. Shall we?" she said. She'd also known what had happened to her house prefect. She'd cried for a good three solid days when the story had come out fully. She'd bound that it'd never happen again.

The hat had sorted Stephan into Slytherin which he was most pleased about. The meal went on with out a hitch. Harry had wondered however what Stephan was going to say when the professor interrupted him.

Harry was pacing the floors, Tom was watching with Hermione and Ron at his sides. Each person was thinking something different about the Gryffindor that was pacing the floor, but all three mentally agreed that he was going to put a hole into the carpet if he kept it up. So Hermione pulled Harry into her arms and rocked him like she did when he first came back from Stephan's toxic relationship. She began to sing to him like she used to…

"_I woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but_

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me

I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah

And you're gonna think of me  
Oh someday baby, someday"

Harry finally fell asleep and only the three could wonder what the waking would bring to him. And what Stephan would do to his memory modification….

I know a cliffy I'm sorry. Here is your chapter! I know I really didn't get to the pumpkin juice drama but that was forgotten for a reason. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**DISClAIMER: I don't own anything Harry Potter, I only own this stories plot as twisted as it is. All concepts in this story are purely fictional. Wicca as a religion isn't anything like Hollywood. **

Tom having put Harry to bed after Hermione sung him to sleep, held him through the night, and really didn't get a lot of sleep himself. Tom looked on at this boy laying in his arms and wondered what it would be like to be inside his head. What was Harry dreaming about at this very moment? Tom probably shouldn't have asked that question because at this very moment Harry was having the nightmare of his life….

"_Harry Potter, you know I am destined to kill you?" A snake like man seethed into Harry's ear. He was tied to a tree in the dark forest. Surrounding him were several Death Eaters and in the middle was Stephan, and the Snake man. _

"_I d-don't understand. I loved you Tom! You did the spell, I slept with you, I'm carrying our son and daughter! W-why?"_

"_Because my dear boy, its in the stars. Stephan thankfully helped me in my work, and now you and your half breed spawn will die." _

_The snake man walked up to him and caressed his face. "Too bad, for a virgin you were amazing in bed." The snake man snickered. _

"_Who have you b-been s-sleeping with? I lost my virginity to Stephan. " _

"_Why you fitlthy whore! Avada Kadavera!" The snake man screamed, only Stephan stepped in the way. As his soul was leaving his body he whispered to Harry, "You're journal, find your journal, you can't forget the pain this monster caused, you can't forget your parents. Please remember!"_

_Harry watched as the snake man began to de-age. Becoming more and more human until the man that Harry was supposed to bond to was standing in front of him. "Please help me." He whispered before vanishing completely. Harry knew what he had to do, and if he didn't, this could cause his entire world to shift and not for the better._

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room, until his eyes rested on the night stand, the red locked journal that should have been there wasn't and he was going to find out why. Looking over at Tom he smiled and got up and went into the bathroom.

"Harry are you alright?" Tom asked standing outside the door.

"Yes, I need to talk to my Godfather's today. Can you hang out here for a bit?"

"Well sure. If that's what you want. "

"Yes." Harry said stepping out of the bathroom and heading towars the door.

Harry was on a mission, he was going to find out what the hell was going on. He had a feeling he should be going to Severus Snape, spy for the Order, and a man who wouldn't ever lie to Harry even if it meant Snape's own demise. He stalked the hallways until he reached his Godfather's door and began to pound. He'd stay here all night if he had to. Luckily for Harry and for Harry's marks he didn't have to wait a long time before a grave looking Sirius opened the door.

"I knew it would be a matter of time before you'd come knocking at the door."

"Where is it Sirius, where is the journal that you gave me while I was still dating Stephan? Where is it?"

"I'm not even sure what you mean. I know that the headmaster wanted to see it. And I'm sure he gave it back to you. Did you loose it?"

"I always keep it on my night stand, and when I went to look for it after a pretty weird dream it wasn't there. I have a magical tracking spell on it and an alarm would have gone off it had left the castle but its defiantly not inside the bed room."

"Look Harry, maybe it's time to get a new journal. Maybe that one had enough and decided to disappear. "

"This is the wizarding world, a lot of things happen that can't be explained, that 's even pushing it." Harry said trying to make a joke, even if inside he was furious.

"Then I suggest you go see the head master. He might be able to give you the answers you seek."

Harry bid his good byes and climbed the stairs to the headmaster's office. The gargoyles leered at him and he stood waiting to the latest muggle sweet to hit him. "Twizzler." The gargoyles didn't look happy but moved. Harry climbed the stairs and came face to face with a closed door. He knocked and the door swung open to a headmaster sitting behind his desk clad in brilliant electric blue. It nearly made Harry's eyes burn.

"Ah yes young man, how can I help you today?"

"Headmaster, I realize this is a very odd request but I've lost my journal, it was a big red book with a silver lock on it?"

"Ah yes that has found a way into my office. Here you are Mr. Potter. Be more careful with items such as this, you ever know who could bewitch it." The headmaster's eyes said twinkling. Harry gratefully took the journal and headed to the room of requirement. He walked in front of the door three times before a small eccentric door showed up in front of his pacing. He opened the door and put up silence charms as well as lock charms as Hermione also knew about his home away from home. Here curled up by a brilliant rainbow fire he opened the book and instantly knew that the feel of it was off.

"Curious, _Revealos _." Harry whispered tapping his wand to the books spine. The book shuddered as Harry set it on the table in front of him and the book began flipping. Literally the words were re writing themselves and all the charms that had been placed on the book lifted. Left was the journal that Harry knew and loved. He couldn't remember so much about his life and something was telling him that he needed to read the journal. First however he decided to write down the dream he'd had last night.

After writing the journal entry on his dream he took the dreams advice and flipped back through the book and started to read.

Meanwhile somewhere in the castle Hermione and Sirius were talking to Remus about the journal and the fact that the two bonded had their pumpkin juice spiked.

"No you don't understand, there is a prophecy in that none shall live while the other survives. Harry Potter was meant to kill Tom Riddle, not love him. All the signs point to this. If Harry doesn't figure out a way to complete the bond in time to break it and then kill him we're all dead." Hermione said.

"That theory has been assumed for years but there are a few other theories on that prophecy. The first is there is more than one child born around the same time Harry Potter was, secondly there is also another prophecy that 'the son shall kill the father on the night of the harvest moon." Either way Tom Riddle is going to die. But it probably won't be my Harry's hand."

"Then who?" Sirius asked.

"Neville Longbottom is also born right around the same time that Harry is, he is also an orphaned boy. And because of Voldemort his parent's are worse than dead. They have been driven crazy by the cruciatus curse."

"I didn't know that." Hermione said. "Why did I not know that?"

"Because with any sort of divination, its only one point in the road map of the universe, nothing is for sure when you do anything with the future because the human mind has free will and can change it."

"So basically we are running blind then?" Sirius looked at Remus.

"Well no. If Harry gets a hold of that journal he might just kill Riddle before his time to die. Which means that Harry will sacrifice himself, if he gets a hold of that journal and reads everything that happened. Game over."

"You don't think the head master hasn't already thought of that?" Hermione asked.

"Sure I do, I just know that Harry has a lot of spells on the journal and if he finds something that the head master did and lifts it. And reads his past from his own hand, well then the potion for love is broken, as is the memory modification. Like I said. Game over."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything Harry Potter! This plot is mine and mine alone. This chapter contains a rather graphic sex scene. You've been warned!**

_**Chapter Nine: The potion that never was….**_

_If he finds out. Game over. _

The game was in fact over Harry Potter had finished reading the diary and the more he paced in the room of requirements the more furious he became. That meddlesome old bastard had once again interfered with his life! If a potion had gotten himself into this mess, than a potion would get himself out. He was after all the rumored air of Gryffindor and Slytherin. After the defeat of Tom Riddle in his second year the chamber accepted him as the heir by default. He knew that somewhere in that chamber was a library. There had to be. This would soon be over. But first he had to get the help of someone. The last person he ever wanted to go to.

Harry raced down to the dungeons and burst into Severus Snape's office. Snape looked on in fear. He knew why the boy had come. He knew that there was a way to defeat the Dark Lord. And that was either to take a counter potion, which he knew thanks to the Founding Father's portrait was inside the chamber's library. Or to be bound magickally to another wizard. Possibly both would kill Mr. Riddle, but Harry would not be harmed since was the innocent bystander.

"Mr. Potter, I knew I'd be seeing you down here eventually. How may I help you today?"

"I need your help Severus. For me. For Lily. My Mother would not have wanted this for me." Harry began to sob and told Snape the entire ordeal about the potion, the ring etc. He sighed. "Mr. Potter the only way you are going to be able to help me help you is to bind yourself to be as my apprentice first off, second off what can you do for me that would make me want to help you?"

"I can allow you entrance into the chamber of secret's library. The library and the potions lab will be at your disposal."

"Alright Mr. Potter. Lead the way. I must warn you that I do know of two ways to get past this potion. One is to create the counter potion, the other is to bind yourself, legally, magickally, and sexually with another wizard."

"Are you offering?" Harry said as he walked a head of the professor to the second floor girl's loo where moaning Murtle hung out.

Harry didn't know it, not many people did. But in another part of the castle Luna Lovegood was

making a prediction all her own. Not everyone knew that the blonde haired girl could have visions. It was something she tried to keep hidden because of the repercussions the divination teacher had. But as Luna closed her eyes and chanted in a high pitched voice that wasn't at all like her soft dreamy voice. A new prophecy was born.

_Of the prince line_

_Combine the two_

_They shall wed in the midst of broken rings_

_A potion shall null what once was _

_And the boy who lived shall be free at last_

_At the price of he who_

_Slaughtered the masses _

_And will see defeat _

_At the hands of the daughter _

_And of the son_

_The family that should have never been_

_Will rise again_

Her quill she had charmed to be voice activated when she had a vision wrote this all down and after she came to, because visions where so hard on her petite body that she would pass out. She re read the vision and also wrote down what she saw. Twins born of Harry Potter and Severus Snape a boy and girl both raven haired the girl green eyes and the boy with coal black eyes standing hand in hand in front of their fathers chanting in snake's tongue in front of the now dead Tom Riddle who reverted back to Voldemort after the potions reversal. His body went up in flames as the children collapsed into the arms of their fathers.

She had to tell Harry! She had no idea where he was so she summoned Hedwig and tied the parchment to her leg and gave her a treat if she would deliver this ASAP to Harry Potter.

Hedwig found Harry in the library with Severus Snape pouring over books that he thought would help. The owl landed very softly in front of Harry and held out her leg. Surprised Harry took the parchment and began to read it, afterwards promptly passing out. Severus, stunned picked up the parchment and he to read it and passed out.

When the two men came too they were tangled up in limbs and robes blushing profusely at each other. Harry scrambled to his feet and began to pour over the potion's book that was sitting in front of him. Severus got up rather cat like with movements that where graceful and careful. Harry looked down muttering to himself.

" are you alright?"

"No. Snape how the hell are we supposed to fall in love, produce heirs, and kill Riddle?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that this is in order." Severus leaned over and kissed the young man who was blushing. Their heated kiss turned into hands exploring and as soft moans began to fill the library matched only by Severus' movements rhythmically pounding Harry Potter on the desk that only ten minutes prior had been covered in books.

Hermione was in the rooms with Ronald Weasley and Sirius and Lupon when she heard a scream coming outside the door. Sirius rushed to the door looking at a red eyed snake like man who had crumbled to the ground.

"Sit Hermione, Ron get out of here, take the floo to Harry's room and find him. Find him now, something terrible has happened."

"What is going on?" Lupin asked looking at the man on the floor in their doorway.

"Lord Voldemort has returned. Harry must have broken the potion's bond. Which meant all the prophecy's where right, this wasn't meant to be."

"Hermione go get Albus. NOW!" Lupin said as he cast a binding spell on the still 16 year old embodiment of the dark lord.

Hermione did as she was told and landed in a heap on the headmaster's floor. She got up brushed her self off and began to explain to the professor what had happened.

"Ahh young Hermione. I think I know what has happened. You see Mr. Potter and I have been discussing Horcruxes. I do believe he's filled you in on that?" Hermione nodded. "Very well, I believe that the potion did not bond to Harry Potter but to the part in Mr. Potter that gave him the gift of parseltongue. Tom Riddle was called to the only other living Horcrux besides that wretched snake that Severus killed when the dark lord disappeared."

"How can you possibly know that?" Hermione scream. "Voldemort is sitting bound in Sirius and Lupins office you've got to do something!"

Albus looked down at the two prophecies that just appeared on his desk;One from Trelawny and the other from Luna Lovegood. He smiled softly. He knew what he must do. He closed his eyes and asked Hogwarts to rid the castle of the evil of the dark lord and he was cast out side the wards where Albus met him.

"I'm very sorry for this horrible mistake Mr. Riddle. I thought finally someone could show you the love that not one human being has shown you before. But you see, you forgot one thing about that potion. Looking back on the memories you provided me upon your 16 year old self's return. You forgot the blood of a virgin dove. Because of this the potion was not pure. You truly do not have another soul in this world that could match the tainted one contained in your body." With that being said Albus pulled out his wand, the Elder wand of legend that he hoped he would pass on to Mr. Potter when he was ready for it, oh it was all planed out, and cast several charms on the now permanently 16 year old dark lord. An exhausted Albus stored Mr. Riddle in a safe house, in a coma, where no one would find him until he was ready for Mr. Riddle to be found. He could not mess this up again. Oh no. Never again.

A very satisfied and naked Harry Potter woke up in the arms of a lover that he never would have expected. Severus Snape held the young man in his arms, his now re hardening cock was pressing into the small of Harry's back. Snape was kissing his neck until he found where the pulse beat just under the skin. Severus Snape bit down on that spot marking Harry Potter has his mate, his equal, is husband for lack of better words. Harry now hard again felt Severus' hand snake around and pump his now weeping cock while he prepared him with the other. Whispering a lubrication charm he entered the young man again holding himself deep inside of Harry Potter letting him feel his full girth and get used to him before he began to move, still slowly pumping Harry. Severus moaned into Harry's ear and Harry eyes closed leaned back into the lover he now never wanted to be with out. Severus started to go faster as he heard the young man speak parsel tongue telling him to fuck him harder. When Severus came after several hours of this he slammed himself hard inside of Harry hitting his sweet spot letting his seed spill inside of him as he gripped Harry hard enough it hurt but felt so good at the same time, making Harry shoot his seed all over the hand that was holding him and the desk. Severus however was not done and picked up Harry still buried deep inside of him bent him over the desk, grabbed his hips and began to pound him so fast and hard all you could hear was the slapping of skins and the moans from both men. Severus thrust harder as Harry grew more excited, finally finishing himself off for the last time this round, only to pull out of Harry slide down to his knees and suck off the weaping Mr. Potters cock. Harry moaned and thrust deep into Severus's awaiting throat spilling his seed down the tight, warm throat that hugged his twitching cock. Severus licked him clean and cast a cleaning charm on Harry and himself to make sure they were presentable.

"Harry? Do you feel different?"

"Yeah I can't explain it, but I feel like Tom can't touch me anymore. Like the pull that was there, is gone." _Damn good thing too because I want to do this every night with Sev. I can't believe my fantasy just came true. He's bigger than I thought. Nice, but waaay bigger. Damn._

"I heard that Mr. Potter." Snape said playfully.

"I didn't say anything professor." Harry said blushing.

_Harry? Can you hear me? _Severus thought. He noticed the two serpents ring disappeared and instead was a silver Celtic knot on his finger with rubies and emeralds in between the eternity knot. He looked down at his own hand to see a matching ring.

"Yes Severus I heard you." His eyes too found the rings on their hands… they both got dressed ran to Headmaster's office completely unaware that a Mr. Malfoy saw the two streak out of the girls bath room, both baring the mark of the other on their necks. This news would be most helpful to his father. It mostly definitely would indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the copy rights involving the Harry Potter Co. **

**Rated M: Please don't flame for scenes involving SS/HP **

Harry and Severus went to Dumbledore's office, only to find it empty. The desk was littered with notes that the old man had been writing down. Severus started to go through these items trying to find an answer when he saw a prophecy that the drunken divinations professor Trelwaney. What she said was very close to what Luna had said.

"_From the line of Prince blood deep_

_hand in hand awaken from sleep_

_his and hers the son and the daughter_

_shall stand united with their fathers_

_the Dark prince shall fall _

_once and for all_

_engulfed in the flame _

_the serpents demise _

_and they shall rise."_

Severus began to pace, stopping to stare at his new husband and the matching rings on their fingers. The lines on his face creased with worry. Something wasn't right, something was normal about this. Severus knew it and Harry looked on with obvious concern.

"_Sev is scared. I can feel it. I know that this is going to end badly… Wait… who gets to carry these twins? Me.. or him? Would he let me top him? Bad Harry I need to think, need to fix, need to bend him over that desk and show him I'm a man." _ Harry thought to himself. Severus heard him and decided to play with the thoughts and bent himself over the desk reaching for something.

Harry seeing the perfect opportunity waved his wand and banished his husband's pants and cast a lubrication spell at the same time. He stood behind him rubbing his husbands ass in soft circles positioning his tip at his entrance. Harry drew back his hand and smacked the flesh of Severus's ass gripping to shove himself into his husband. Severus moaned as Harry began to pump his anus with everything he had in him. Reaching around he stroked his husbands weeping cock with his hand. He began to whisper parseltongue phrases in his husbands ear until his husband was writhing and moaning. Harry pumped harder, faster and deeper until neither man could take any more and both poured their seed. Severus whispered a cleansing spell and pulled his pants back into position just as Albus came storming through the door. Harry looked rather red and sweaty and Severus wouldn't look the old man in the face.

"Harry what have you done?" Dumbledore demanded. His plan had been to convert Tom Riddle as a young child into the arms of someone who could love him. Convert his power into something that Albus could mold, power that he could use. Maybe even to save himself. The problem with destroying the sorcerer's stone was that he was condemned to die. Nicolas had been so much more that just his friend. He loved the man and with Tom's power he might have brought him back. Sadly no one could ever know and he purposely kept Hermoine in the dark about a lot of his life because she was too smart for her own good. Granger was a dangerous person to have around. However he had to get down to what Harry had done, to confirm what he's already figured out for himself.

"Well we – we were down in the Chamber of Secrets and we figured out the potions needed to fix this, and then we got an owl. We aren't sure from whom, but it said that we would have children. One thing let to another…" Harry stumbled.

"Oh for goodness sake. Albus by Harry and I sleeping together we activated a Hand fasting when we marked each other. There is a Celtic ritual that when two magical people have sex, if their souls know each other and are matched well enough after the sexual act, the bond is activated. The potion that we both must drink gives us a color purple for mutual dominance, blue for submissive, red for dominate. The baby carrier is usually blue. If its purple then both parties can conceive."

"And you have this potion in your stocks?" Albus asked. If the potions master has the potion then he could get the carrier on birth control, or even spell him to never conceive.

"No sir. It'll take three months to actually make and if one of us is already pregnant then we'll have about two more months before birth. A male pregnancy is only 5 months, 6 for multiple births. Usually morning sickness will begin with in the first 72 hours." Severus said.

"Do you have everything you need?" Albus asked.

"Yes. Harry and I have to make this potion together. I'll arrange it with Minerva so that Harry will be under the rouse of taking occulmency lessons again. It's better than announcing to the entire school that we are now mated. " Severus said.

"Yes, yes that's a good idea."

The two men left and went down to begin the potion by organizing the potion's ingredients. A lot of them were down in the chamber, as was the potion directions. Several hours and two very sated men came from the chamber, and made their way down to the potions lab.

Severus was busy slicing and making sure that everything was in separate labeled jars so when the ingredient needed to be added it would be ready. Those that needed to be dried, or frozen were. Harry sat and watched his husband and tears began streaming from his face. He needed his friends, he needed time to think; Harry had been a virgin and this was making his head hurt.

"Severus?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus said.

"When did you… I mean…" Harry stammered. '_Am I just second best? Am I just a replacement for my mother. I know he loved him. Am I just a 'settle'.' _Harry thought to himself forgetting that Severus could hear him.

"Harry, I know that this must be hard for you. I know it's a surprise for me. But, do you remember that night that Peter got away? When I saw the pain in your eyes I began to really feel something towards you. And when your godfather nearly died and I saw you help nurse him back to health, at the cost of your own I knew that you were not the spoiled child I dreamed up. I sat and had a talk with Hermoine about your home life and I knew with out a shadow of a doubt that I wanted to protect you, and that you mattered to me maybe not in a romantic way… and yes this is scary and its immensely terrifying but Harry don't ever think that I hate you or that I hate this situation we're in. Because I don't think I'd want to trade it for the world."

The next few days passed with a blur and Severus and Harry snuck away whenever they could in between classes and potion making to play a game they'd come with that helped them get to know each other. One would say an assumption about the other and it would be answered with true or false and then explained why it was true or false. They'd spent a lot of time laughing and genially getting to know each other.

On the third day however Severus was teaching double potions with Gryffendor and Slytherin 6th years and it was getting close to All Hallow's the day the Harry and Tom were supposed to start the steps to their bond, steps that Harry had no idea about and was kept 100% in the dark about; which left Harry hysterical and not at all happy with how people were controlling or trying to control his life… Severus spelled the chalk board to write out the potion directions. The potion if done correctly would make the person who drank it see the color of their aura and the aura of their soul mate, in which papers were filed to the ministry and those two people were then married and living quarters were arranged by the oldest students house, if a Sytherin was older the younger mate would move into the Slytherin living quarters etc.

Ginny Weasley had partnered up with another girl in her grade and they were making their potion beautifully. Ginny was a nice girl and Severus never minded her as much as he minded those dunderheaded twins. He came out of his thought process because he was over come by this need to vomit. He ran out of the room into his personal living space and emptied his stomach of everything and dry heaved until his stomach muscles hurt. He rested his head on the cool stone of the bath room floor. He felt so weak and before he passed out he saw the most beautiful stars.

Ginny and her partner had finished, as did everyone else with no problems. It was such a simple potion and yet Professor Snape was no where to be found. Ginny told her partner to go to the floo and get Dumbledore and she went to find the potions professor. She found him on the bath room floor the portrait guarding his rooms felt the emergency and let her in, with out so much as a fight. She held the man in her arms before Harry, Dumbledore and Minerva came running through the door. Severus was flooed to the nurse's quarters right away.

"Ginny, thank you for your concern, but you must follow me. The ministry has demanded all of your year take those potions. So I will be subbing for the remainder of your class." Minerva said.

"Yes, Professor." Ginny said.

Ginny followed her house head into the class room and the potions were divided and each student took the potion; Each student explained either delight or surprise at the taste of their potions. Ginny's tasted of chocolate and cinnamon and just warmed her to her core. She felt like she was home and it was the greatest feeling. She looked down at her hands and a deep purple pulsated underneath of the skin, and no one else in the room had the same. Disappointed she wondered who could be her match…

Harry ran through the floo into the infirmary following his husband's unconscious body fearing the worst. Poppy laid him down on the bed and began to wave her wand over the sleeping professor and smiled.

"Harry. Can I speak with you in my office?" Poppy said.

"Uh… sure." Harry said.

He followed her into her office-alone- leaving a baffled Dumbledore behind. Harry sat down in the seat she motioned too and looked up at the nurse nervously.

"Harry, you've had sex with your husband yes? Of course you have. Only a husband can get their husbands… oh well never mind. Harry have you topped your husband?"

"Topped?" Harry said.

"Yes you've had anal sex with your husband correct?"

"Well yes I've been penetrated as has he if that's what you mean."

"Harry your husband is pregnant, with twins boy and a girl. Congrats. You'll of course have to move into his rooms and make them larger. During the 7 month process you will have to be in physical contact at least 7 hours a day usually sleeping together works. Dobby!"

Dobby appeared with a pop and the nurse handed him a set of directions to which he bowed and poped back out. Harry sat there in a daze. _He was to have a family. He was finally going to be where he belonged. _

Meanwhile Ginny was walking the castle seeing the colors of people's matches Draco was matched with her lab partner a Hufflepuff named Claire who was muggle born, Draco was not happy, but when she kissed him became love struck. She sighed as she walked by Sirius, Remus and saw that even their colors matched. Ron who was a little way down the hallway was throbbing in a brilliant cerulean blue the color of Luna Lovegood's throbbing aura. 'Oh my god!' she thought to herself, that even his dunderhead self gets a love. She rounded the corner and smelled spiced chocolate hazelnut a smell she recognized from the dungeons. She was so lost in her thoughts that she ran into Hermoine Granger knocking them both to the floor. As she untangled herself from her friend she looked into the most beautiful hazel eyes she'd ever seen. Hermoine was surrounded with the same throbbing purple that Ginny was and sitting there on the ground in front of their tower the two girls kissed for the first time and knew that this was the best thing to happen to either of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP world, I just like to take the characters and bring them out to play. **

Ginny and Hermoine pulled apart and Hermoine looked at the red haired green eyed friend with wonderment. She'd heard a lot of the other students talking about this bonding potion lesson… but she wasn't gay. _"That kiss sure did stir things inside of me that Ron or Viktor never did." _ Hermoine thought wondering what was over taking her. Her mouth still tasted like caramel apples tinged with spice. It was delicious. And yet… she got up quickly and ran off to her head girls room so she could think and have her privacy. She wasn't gay… was she?

She fell into a restless sleep thinking and crying. She had no idea what was going on in other parts of the castle. Deep down in the dungeons Severus was pacing and Harry was looking at his newly accidental husband with worry on his face. He'd just wanted a family, and here he'd gotten Severus knocked up… as pleased as he was with himself he remembered this morning with vivid recollection..

_ Severus was curled around Harry. He should have been the dominant one, he'd thought before sleep had claimed him, but here he was the pregnant one. It was around 6:30 A.M. He knew he should be getting up soon… and soon he did. With a turn of his stomach he bolted to the bathroom and began to empty its contents into the toilet. Harry was there instantly holding back his hair. After Severus was done Harry handed him mouthwash and a towel. Severus curled into the fetal position whimpering at the cramps his new baby was doing to his body, to make room for growing. He couldn't be mad at Harry no matter how he'd tried. _

"_You did this to me you know." Severus snapped in a bitter manner. "I can't even teach my potions class. They are calling in an American witch to teach it. Paige something or another. _

_But in the end he was still pregnant and he'd hoped that Poppy could get some potions to cure this morning sickness business. They'd made it to the Great Hall before Severus bolted to the nearest bathroom. Apparently the baby didn't like the smell of scrambled eggs and sausage first thing in the morning. Severus, defeated,retired to his rooms where Dobby brought him oatmeal and some juice. _

Severus was now thinking about how he was going to hide this from the headmaster. Poppy had assured the newly formed couple that nothing would be said to the headmaster unless one of them said it already. Sirius and Remus confronted the two and hugged them both upon hearing the news. It was amazing! However Hermione had interjected, the damn smart ass she was, that a lot of things hadn't made sense. Then she sat everyone down, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Harry and Severus and explained point by point what she'd meant.

_"You see, Tom had appeared here at the beginning of the year with a bond to Harry that historically speaking shouldn't have been able to be broken. In face Severus would have burst into flames if he'd touched Harry under this bond. The bond of the ring is not something to be taken lightly. That's why the ring was destroyed in J.R.R. Tolkien's accounts. Then when the bond is broken Tom disappears, no Dark Lord to be found. Harry you're not out of danger, in fact I would say that you are in more danger, as is your husband and future children. Two seers in this school have had visions of the Dark Lord's demise… one had another vision… here." She'd handed the group a piece of paper that Luna had written on earlier that day.. right around the time of Hermoine's kiss albeit she didn't know it at the time. _

'_Old man mendles where he ought not_

_fake bonds broken _

_so he could be fought_

_at the day when the twins _

_shall defeat_

_the elder wand he shall not keep._

_For the enemy is not gone, but slumber's deep.'_

Harry was starting to worry about his new husband's pacing. Was he not happy with the babies? Harry had been thrilled, Severus just whined. He had no idea what the man was thinking… he began to get scared and couldn't express his fear when the knocking on the door began and wouldn't stop.

Severus, since he'd been up pacing anyway, answered the door and in came Draco, who looked in a word.. pissed.

"You're my Godfather and you never told me that you were pregnant? And by Potter? Do you know how stupid this timing is? There's chitter all around the ranks of the Dark Lord that you or my Father would be the next in line, and now you're shacking up with the boy-who-bloody-well-won't-die! Do you know that you're both on the list to be killed right? Bloody hell! And Ron! Ron has gone off his bloody rocker! He saw Hermione kiss Ginny- apparently they are bonded- and he went nuts and flooed to my father's house asking to take on the new mark. People are pulling ranks and the one in charge is the blasted old coot up in the head master's office!"

"Woah Draco, slow down. Firstly I know you're my God son and I, your God Father, but what are you pandering on about?" Severus said once Draco had ended is verbal vomit.

Draco took a deep breath and sat down beside Harry. He ran his fingers through his long blond hair and said, "The Dark Lord disappeared, only he's not dead, he's in a magickal coma because he was bonded to someone in this castle, only it wasn't Harry. It was Ron… only Ron had another soul mate that claimed him first. You see everyone has many soul mates, some come in the form of friends, others lovers. Ron is mated with Luna Lovegood but he also has a dark side, a very dark side. Fred and George are here which is why I came so quickly. Apparently the Order members are in Hogsmead at the Hogshead trying to figure out what Dumbledore could be up too. My gut is telling me that Tom Riddle had a match… and that match is Dumbledore himself."

Harry was stunned. All three of them walked through the floor to Remus and Sirus' rooms where Hermione was there waiting with a smug look on her face, and tear stained cheeks. She shook her head at Harry when he asked her how she was doing. The group of people took the floo o the dirty out of the way bar, and there meeting with Kingston Shacklebolt, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Flur, the Twins and several of the students that were in Dumbledore's Army not called Parties with Potter, including Luna and Ron. With Ron and Luna were several large books on bonds, and a magickal record of whom was bonded with whom. Mrs. Weasley hugged all of the students that just walked in and began to serve the food, lobster rolls with cole slaw, chicken wings for those who didn't like lobster, pudding, and a New York Style Cheese cake, from the Twins.

"Harry mate! We've just opened a toy joke shop in New York City, come you must try this cake!" Fred said.

Harry did and closed his eyes in bliss. The conference room was sealed off from the rest of the bar, a butter beer keg was in the corner and a butter beer ice cream came a few hours after everyone was finished.

Luna stood up once everyone was finished and began her theory. "Alright everyone, thank you for coming, as most of you know Ron is now my officially bonded, however I found a book in the library that was hidden under another name in the restricted session of the library. This book is called "Bonded, A history" this has names of the every witch and wizard in Europe that had gone to Hogwarts, Durmstrang etc. When you open the book its blank, you place your want on the table to contents and say, Potter Harry for example and the book flips open to the page where it says whom he is bonded to and possible bonds. Tom Riddle wasn't on the list. Those that were: Snape Severus, Granger Hermione, Weasley Fred, Malfoy Draco, etc. When Tom Riddle was looked up he only had one person that his soul would accept, Dumbledore Albus. But Tom screwed up. When he split his soul, it was too broken to be bonded, and Albus was never bonded to anyone else because he craved the power. When you look up his name the only person in this world that would possibly accept is is McGonagall Minerva. And she's been married for 50 years to her soul mate a muggle man in London."

"So you're telling me that Tom Riddle's spell was faked?" Severus asked

"I'm unsure if it was faked, or staged. I am sure that it was a false bond. Harry do you still have access to the snake ring? Close your eyes on concentrate on Pyro and ask to speak with him."

Harry stilled and Severus wrapped his arms around him and relaxing Harry whispered in parsel tongue for Pyro to reappear on his pointer finger of his right hand, that he needed help.

There was a green light around his finger and the ring appeared again. Pyro and his mate were there yawning. "_Itsss about time you called to us massster. We are not a symbol of the bond, however forbidden it was to say so, we are a symbol of your mastery of the Slytherin house."_

"Alright, he's here. Now what?" Harry said, not really looking away from the ring.

"Command the ring to never lie to you, then ask the ring about what is going on." Luna said.

"_Pyro, I command you never to lie to me, as your Master you need to tell me the truth all of it no matter how much it hurts. Do you understand me?" _

"_Yessss Massster."_

"_Good, please tell me what the plan of Albus Dumbledore's was."_

"_Albus wanted power, he is a kind of vampire that can and will drain your magic. During the summer he took control of the young Tom Riddle's soul and began feeding him a potion, that you both were later drinking- to weaken your magical protections so he could feed off your magic. Once you two were bonded, and it wasn't you and Tom but Tom and the piece of Tom's soul that lived inside of you- was completed you both would have been weak enough to drain. You were never met to be his mate. The reason why Severus fell so hard for Lilly is because you are apart of her and that attraction wasn't for her, it was for you. Because from the time you were born a prophecy that was never recorded was born with you about the sons of Gryffindor and Slythern combining their magical family lines. You are of both lines Harry, but Snape is the direct descendant of Salazar Sltheryn himself. He just doesn't know it yet. On the fifth day of the eleventh month he will come into the powers that were always his, because Albus will no longer control the school."_

"_The school is going to throw Albus out isn't it."_

"_Yes, the school doesn't allow pure evil inside the school. Go to the Chamber and ask the school to make you and Severus and Minerva the true controllers." _

"_Who can we trust in this school." _

"_Everyone who doesn't think Albus is doing right by the school. The school will slowly start manifesting its dislike towards some people."_

Harry looked up and took in a deep breath, explaining what the ring had told him. Professor Flitwick decided it would be best to create a translator ring to anyone who would seem worthy to the ring. Everyone took their turn placing their wand on the ring and on their right pointer finger so they could speak with Harry, Severus and the ring directly. This was a good idea because those that weren't worthy were asked to leave. Luna was sad to know that Ron wasn't worthy, with him being her mate it didn't bode well for her, but no one said anything. Draco and the small group of Slytherins that were there all passed the test with flying colors. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the order passed. The order was also renamed into the Potter-Snape Alliance and each person was given the old D.A. coins to be summoned at any given moment.

The meeting was adjourned from there because until the castle was under Harry, Minerva and Severus' control their hands were tied. The trio did go down to the Chamber as it was now Nov 1 and Severus was now a month along. It wasn't an easy task for Severus, because the twins were draining on his energy levels.

"Masters of the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, we three Harry Potter-Snape, Severus Potter-Snape and Minerva McGonagall ask the school of Hogwarts to make us the masters and mistress of the school, to protect the students, and keep the evil out. We ask that the evil be expelled from the school and not be allowed back in." Harry, Severus and Minerva chanted together.

In Hermione's room while the castle was bonding the trio to the castle, Ginny was sitting on the bed facing her mate. Both girls were trying not to touch each other, but it was hard. They had a lot to talk about and going into a full make out session wasn't going to help that.

"Did you know.. that you were a lesbian?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ginny whispered. She knew that if Hermione rejected her as her dominant that Ginny would die. It would be a long and slow process and the pain would drive her mad, or to suicide.

"Ginny, I-I don't know if I can love another woman. I wanted to have babies, and to get married. I .. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

"So… you're not even going to try?" Ginny said already getting choked up.

"No, I'm not. I can't."

Ginny didn't say anything. The pain in her chest was so painful that she staggered as she walked out the door. She straitened her shoulders and went to go see Severus and Harry, only they weren't there. She laid down beside their door waiting for them.

By the time that the couple found Ginny she was passed out because of the pain of the mate's rejection. Severus quickly picked her up and laid her on the couch getting potions down her throat.

"Harry please go to the floo and get Hermione. Now!" Severus said.

Harry did as he was told and called out Hermione's name.

"What is it Harry?"

"You get your ass through this floo and explain to me why your mate is about ready to die so she doesn't go mad and through the pain of your rejection. What the fuck is wrong with you that you deny your one perfect mate who just happens to be another female? Are you that disgusted with the homosexuality that surrounds you? Or are you just that scared?" Harry was yelling at her now.

Hermione was stunned as she went through the floo, Harry had never yelled let alone screamed at her like this. She kept her head down until she saw Ginny paler than normal and practically lifeless body on the male couples couch. Shaking she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say. She just stood there shaking until Harry pushed her to Ginny's side.

"Look at her and tell me that you don't and can't love her. Look at me and tell me that the same sex love that I have frightens you and disgusts you. Look at the babies that Severus is carrying and tell me that you can't picture you or Ginny having the happy life that we have and babies and marriage." Harry whispered at her in a voice that clearly said to not fuck with him.

Hermione silently walked over and took Ginny's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure how this will work, or if you'll forgive me. Please wake up. I feel how hurt you are and I want to make it all better. Please. Please." Hermione was sobbing at this point. Harry was making spare rooms close to theirs for the couple to begin living together and coping with this new relationship.

Ginny stirred but didn't wake up. Hermione just sobbed afraid it was too late.

"She is going to have to be around you for the next few days. Dobby is instructed to bring you meals but you are to be in bed with her until she wakes up. Talk to her. Tell her your fears." Severus said.

The two young women were then going into the room and Hermione curled around her mate in hopes she'd wake up. Only time would tell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter copy rights, nor am I making any money on this story. This is strictly for me to practice writing skills. **

**Note 1: Please read and review. I apologize for the typos in the last chapter and will try a lot harder to not upload them so soon after finishing the chapter. **

**Note 2: The chapters from here on out will contain some pretty adult content. If you're under age and choose to read this story its on you not me. **

Ginny Weasley was cold, so cold. She felt a voice above her, rather than hearing it. It was sobbing and talking to her all at once. Her inner self was rolling her eyes. Only her mate could speak and snot cry at the same time….

Wait her mate had rejected her. What was going on? She was so confused. Through the darkness and the fog she began to actually hear Hermione speak to her.

"… When you kissed me, the entire world went away and it was just me and you and I was so afraid. So afraid of not having you, of having you, of you leaving me, I was scared of being a lesbian. In the Muggle world it isn't alright to be a lesbian or gay man. When I was at a concert in Muggle London I saw two gay men kissing and then get shot by some gang banger that wasn't alright with them being gay. I want marriage and babies, and a family. Harry and Severus says there are potions for two female witches to have children. Harry also accused me of being homophobic and that's not the truth. The truth is that I love you, and I've always loved you, and there's a huge part of me that's so scared about the future and you not being beside me. So please-please forgive me and wake up. We'll make this work some how." Hermione curled around her mate and fell into a restless sleep.

Ginny wanted to tell her that it was alright, and that she loved her too, she fought the pressure of the darkness to get to the light of day, to her mate. "_Please don't let it be too late. Please let me make love to the women I'm supposed to spend my life with. Please fates, don't be a bitch this time-like you've been to Harry." _

Hermione was woken up to the stirring of her mate. Ginny slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times. She looked up at the women who'd rejected her, looking at her so lovingly, both women were over taken by the shear need to touch each other. Gently Hermione kissed the younger red head and it became very heated very quickly. Hermione slipped her hand down her mates pants slowly circling her clit, making the red head moan into their kisses. Slipping two fingers, then three inside of Ginny she flexed them back and forth over Ginny's g-spot picking up the pace cupping the younger woman's sex, the palm of her hand rubbing the clit into delicious sensations. Ginny's moans grew as did her pleasure and when she climaxed she exploded into her lover's hand squirting her release all over her Pj's, the bed sheets and Hermione. Gasping Hermione realized that her girl friend could ejaculate and was so turned on, that she nearly climaxed just from the sight of her girl friends release. Ginny smiling slowly looking up at her lover through heavily lidded eyes and eye lashes whispered, "My turn."

She laid Hermione down and waved her hand and she both girls were naked. Ginny kissed down her lover's body sucking, nibbling and rolling the nipples of her mate inside her mouth. Slowly caressing each breast until Hermione was begging for release. Ginny slowly made her way down to her pelvic bones, biting down under each bone, where the skin was most sensitive, then she licked a trail to one of her sex to the other. Taking her fingers she parted the lips and began to suck, hard on Hermione's clit. Rolling it inside of her mouth, grazing her teeth across it slipping three fingers inside of Hermione as she licked up all of her precious juices. She finger fucked her lover never leaving contact of her clit and her mouth until Hermione came screaming out Ginny's name. Ginny straddled Hermione's lap kissing her grinding their sex together as they both road the climax, Ginny being able to feel Hermione's orgasm.

Sated and spent both girls collapsed on the now soaked sheets and wrapped around each other. Ginny, not anyway near finished, conjured a strap on and entered Hermione, slamming the vibrating strap on inside of Hermione's still dripping sex. She turned her over so she was on hands and knees and grabbed the other females hips as she slammed into the wet tight pussy until Hermione was shaking with pleasure.

"Let go for me lover, so I can have a turn." Ginny whispered slapping Hermione's ass and pulling on her hair; Hermione came with a loud scream and collapsed on the bed. Ginny waved her hand and Hermione was wearing the strap on and Ginny slid herself down on it riding it and Hermione so hard that her breasts began to bounce Hermione leaned up and sucked on the succulent nipples as Ginny threw her head back and moans. Hermione grabbed the girls hips and jack hammered the fake cock in and out of her lover. Soon both females were coming again and again until they could take no more and passed out in each other's arms, with Hermione still inside Ginny.

Inside the headmaster's office, Albus was not feeling well. Not only was he feeling weaker, but his sense of foreboding was getting stronger. Something wasn't right in the castle. As a powerbase, and magical nexus he needed this strong hold to complete his plan, his destiny. The castle suddenly started to shake and a bellowing female voice began to shout inside his head.

"_Albus Dumbledore you have disgraced this castle, and everyone in it. Only few remain loyal to you and the farce you call and order. You have worked dark magics in this school and we have had enough. The Gaurdians, the founders and the castle herself is tired of your antics. By the powers rested in me, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I hearby expel you as Headmaster and keeper of secrets of this school. GO NOW!"_

Albus was thrown out of the window of the office and into middle of Hogsmeade. His brother Aberforth was there to meet him.

"Your quest for power has finally ruined you. You are no longer welcome inside of this village, nor do I call you brother. Get out of this village, before those that are on the side of the light get rid of you. You were always so corrupt in your ways. You and Grimmauld. For the greater good you say. Look at the lives you've destroyed." With that Aberforth called forth Albus' wand and tucked it into his pocket. As he walked away Albus silently called for his wand and it came to him wordlessly. He didn't kill his brother, but instead apparated to a place he felt safe.

In another part of the castle Stephan was laying down on his bed, his mate hadn't been with those that had taken the potion, and at this point he felt he hadn't deserved one. After what he'd done to Harry, he didn't deserve to be loved. He was almost asleep when four bodiments of the founders stood before his bed.

"_Stephan, you must get up. We have a job for you. We as the founders have seen your soul when you were sorted. We know you're a good person. We know that Muggle drugs took you down a very dark road and we know you've been clean for some time. We trust you and we must give you Hogwart's secrets. After we place this knowledge inside of you, you must go to Severus Potter-Snape and gain his trust, he will scan your mind and the secrets will be entrusted to him and his husband. However you are the one that will forever hold the power of Hogwarts to its fullest extent. Like Harry you don't want fame, power, or financial gain. You want someone to love you. And with that being said, your mate will soon arrive. Her name is Lexxi the daughter of the American witch Paige that will be taking over potions. We have blessed this union and nothing will get into your way. She's a very special woman Stephan, one you will love whole heartedly. We too, have seen your true sexuality and we accept you." _

The founders each stepped forward placing their hands on his head and slowly began a chant in a language he didn't know. He saw image after image, passages, the marauder's map, the castles hidden rooms, where the portraits went to talk, the hidden library compartment that Hermione would drool over.. and the Nexus itself. It was almost too much to see everything the castle had inside it. When the founder's were done he was put into a peaceful sleep so his body could adjust to the magical power boost. It would take a few hours for him to do this, and the founder's watched over him until the time was right, for him to begin his destiny.

Paige, the American Witch from the Academy of Gifted Children and Super Naturals, toted her daughter Lexxi and their luggage up the stairs of the castle of Hogwarts.

"Mom, why did we have to pack up everything and move here? I thought you said the Aunts had demon watch under control- why are we running now?" Lexxi said.

"Because, Lexxi when your father was killed I promised to keep you safe. Taking this job keeps you the safest I could manage. Besides it Europe, sit back and enjoy. You never know whom you'll meet." Paige snapped back at her daughter. Dobby and a few other house elves met the duo and took their bags. Following the house elves to the tower by Ravenclaw for them to settle in to their in castle apartment. It looked just like the little half a house in America. Lexxi was beyond excited that she would be able to keep the dark purple room she fell in love with. She was going to settle in here nicely. The castle had even created a Wifi pass so she could continue to use her Macbook Pro. She was giddy that she could still get in contact with her friends. After saying a goodbye to her Mother so she could prepare for her lessons, Lexxi went to explore the castle.

The Founder's smiled to each other. Paige and her daughter had arrived and Lexi was down by the rooms that Severus and Harry shared. They nudged Stephan away and smiled at the love blooming in the castle.

"Stephan, wake up. You must go to Severus now."

Stephan woke up and brushed his teeth, brushed his hair and threw on jeans and a hoodie from his punk rocker days. He began to descent the stairs to the dungeons when his heart began to skip beats. He hadn't felt this since Harry. He began to run and ended up running into a raven-haired blue eyed girl his age. She was short around 5'3 slim but curvy in all the right places. She had on Tripp bondage pants, combat boots, and an Evanescence t-shirt. Her make up was a soft smoky light and dark grey bringing out her eyes. He looked at her and he knew that this girl was going to be his wife one day.

And he'd run full hilt into her. What an arse he'd been. "Excuse me, I'm so sorry. My name is Stephan. I was trying to get to Severus Potter Snape's chambers and here you are!"

She got up and dusted herself off, both having hit the ground in his tumbled assault. She laughed. "Its alright. Really. I feel like I know you from somewhere. You're obviously very Irish so it can't be from the states. I'm Alexis you can call me Lexxi." She smiled. She was drawn to him too.

At that moment Severus decided to walk out of his rooms. He looked at both students and smiled. He could see their matching auras and knew they were a perfect, equal match. "Ah! Lexxi I assume?"

"Yes professor." She smiled at him.

"I see, is your mother up in her chambers? I need to pass on these lesson plans."

"Yes sir she is. I can take them to her. I think this young man was trying to find you. He seemed really eager." She smiled.

Snape nodded passing the scrolls to her with his instructions to not peek at the quizzes, as her mother would probably change them anyway. She smiled and ran up the stairs.

"What can I do for you Stephan?" Snape turned to his husband's abusive ex boyfriend.

"I'd like to speak to you about the secret's of Hogwarts- can we step into the classroom?" Stephan asked.

"After you." Snape said. He was more than a little stunned. Inside the class room they sat face to face. Snape began to scan the young man's mind. He saw the meeting with the founder's and learned some secrets the founder's let Stephan show Severus.

The founders appeared behind Stephan and scared Severus enough to break the link. Stephan flinched. It kind of stung like a minor headache but he handled it well enough.

"Severus, we have forgive him and we ask you and Harry to do the same. He's found his mate and has paid the price of his sins, just as you have yours. I know Harry is going to need some convincing but he has to be on our side. As the Masters of this school you will be in charge of so many. I know you never wanted this job, nor asked for it. So please."

Severus held up his hand, "I understand. I tend to agree. I assume that the co-Mistress this school know about this."

The founders nodded. "Yes we talked with her last night."

"Good. Then its settled. I'll speak with Harry tonight."

In her rooms Luna was upset. Ron has been evicted from the castle at this point, and Luna was so upset. Her head was killing her and she was feeling rather ill. No one could take his place now that they'd completed the bond and his deceit into the darkness. She could barely think let alone breath and yet the world was growing dim as she spoke her vision that ultimately was her last:

"_Brother and sister with hair of red_

_fight for the right that both would dread_

_two sets of twins stand side by side_

_to defeat the dark lords_

_one to be the bride_

_the seer shall pay the price_

_with her very life_

_the magic is drained _

_from her very core_

_as the works of the one_

_no one knows what's in store. _

_Beware the red hairs one _

_With the raven as his prize_

_He has a big surprise." _

The magic drained from Luna's body as she saw her mate standing with the Dark lord as the Potter-Snape twins stood hand in hand with the Weasley twins the female Alex destine to marry Fred stood in front of the fathers Harry and Severus to take in love the blast from the dark lord, while chanting the spell that thankfully the spelled quill took down word for word, to defeat the darkness and cleanse the land, the school and hopefully bring back those that had passed due to the dark magic. Luna's eyes fluttered closed as the castle took the paper and delivered it to Harry, Severus and Stephan who were sitting in the Headmaster's office going through everything Albus had left behind. Harry read over the vision and screamed and ran to Luna's room finding his now dead friend, holding her tightly as he sobbed. Severus notified Minerva and they as the professors figured out what to do from there.

All the three knew was that things were starting to get bad and quick.


End file.
